I Don't Mean Any Harm
by halsteadsass
Summary: That one time Lindy walks six blocks at 3 in the morning with only one place in mind.


Tonight had been the last straw.

She was the epitome of screwed up before her sister was kidnapped, before Ben got killed, and before Tommy almost ended up a new addition of splattered paint on the cement.

But a new level of fucked up had definitely been reached.

Being scared was something she was getting used to. Every fiber of her being rattled down to its very core. It's a feeling she never wanted to deal with again. She let those random thoughts be buried inside of her because it was easy. Easier to hide then to deal.

Dealing got her into situations like this.

She longed for the days where darkness was only a part of her imagination. Shadows that danced along the streets in the flickering lights above. Those that disappeared when the sun came up. Those sickening thoughts that left her when her eyes opened because letting them linger did her no good.

She had to wonder what she was doing. Here she was, walking down the cold streets at three in the morning with one destination in mind. He was probably sleeping and she would intrude on his quiet time. She can't remember the last time she didn't do that.

The image of blood running down his forehead was enough to make her eyes sting. She could blame it on the wind whipping her hair across her face except she's been holding her breath. A choked sob waiting for its timely entrance.

Because her ears ringed with his cracking voice. Fear lacing his desperation to escape out of that trunk.

She had never been so frozen in her life. She was panicking so much that the adrenaline running through her veins let her fingers glide over the phone keys to enter the code. The code that saved his life.

 _It saved her life too._

Hacking was a part of her. Weaved so intrinsically that she can't imagine her life without such a hobby. One that she finds completely useful in surviving this awful sinking ship she's on.

As she lifts her hand to knock the door, something dawns on her. She hadn't really realized how much she cared about Tommy before tonight. How if anything ever happened to him, she would never forgive herself. She still hasn't forgiven herself for her sister or Ben.

 _Ben._ She took that away from him too.

He built a successful life and he was happy with who he became. She wasn't sure if he was happy now. Ignorance caused chaos and she was drowning in the black abyss of something so disturbing and twisted. He chose to be her anchor. He promised to protect her.

It's the only thing she lets herself believe in.

Her fingers are so numb and on autopilot that she can't stop herself from accidently knocking on his firm chest. She looks up sheepishly at him, feeling extra nervous all of a sudden. He looks so cute. His hair is messy, the cut looks so much better cleaned up, his abs right in her face, and his sweat pants hugging his hips in the right way. No. No she is not doing this right now. What in the hell is wrong with her?

He has a smirk on his lips. He's clearly amused. How can he be smiling when he almost died not five hours earlier?

"Lindy, what are you doing here?" he questions.

She bites the inside of her lip. She came here because she needed comfort. She needed to make sure he was still in one piece. She needed to make sure he didn't hate her. She went with the latter.

She shrugged her tiny shoulders," I couldn't sleep and I didn't know where else to go." She could have woken Sophia up, but she didn't understand the full extent of what it was like. Only he did.

She hears his soft laugh. "And you decided at three in the morning to walk six blocks? You could have called. I would have picked you up. It's not safe for you to be doing something like that."

Yeah, yeah. She knows. _'Call him first.'_

The thought alone is enough to make her smile. "I know, but -" She pauses, "surprise?"

She hates surprises. He probably definitely does not like surprises. It usually means bad things are going to happen. Very bad things that will deepen the hold the string of insanity has wrapped around her neck.

He widens the opening in the door, nodding his head for her to come in.

Maybe he would be able to cut it.

 _Just maybe._


End file.
